


Tuukka and Adam One Shot

by paaf



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paaf/pseuds/paaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuukka and Adam just want to be alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuukka and Adam One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING- Very dirty. lol sorry if it's bad, it's my first one shot.

All Tuukka wants to do is go home. He hates going to parties, but Adam got invited, and Tuukka can't say no to Adam. He was sitting on the couch and watched as his teammates and strangers mingled. Adam came back to him with a drink. "There's so many people here" Tuukka said, a bit annoyed. Adam kissed his neck, and _oh_ , Tuukka loved that. "I know, but Reilly invited us. We had to at least make an appearance." _Us_. That's Adam being nice. He really invited Adam, but wherever Adam goes, Tuukka follows. "Well, we made an appearance. Think it's time to go home?" Adam smirked. "Yeah, let's get going".

They walked back to Tuukka's house. Tuukka watched Adam as he walked. He had to control himself, wanted to pounce on Adam, right there on the sidewalk. He didn't care. Adam was his, he could do that. As soon as they walked into Tuukka's house, he grabbed Adam by the wrist and lead him to the bed. He pushed him onto the bed and started slowly kissing him, biting at his lower lip. Adam let out these little moans that let Tuukka know that he was the one in control. He fumbled with Adam's shirt until he got it off. He kissed all down Adam's body, so sweet and gentle. Once he got to Adam's jeans he quickly, yet softly, unbuttoned them and took them off. Tuukka slid off Adam's boxers, his bulging erection now showing. Tuukka stroked Adam's cock slowly and Adam let's a small moan escape from his mouth. Tuukka starts rubbing Adam faster and faster until he's practically screaming out in pleasure. Tuukka suddenly pulls his hand away. "Tuukka, _please_..." Adam begs. Tuukka loves it when he begs. "What do you want?" He smirked. "You...in...me" Adam said between his panting. Tuukka leaned over and sucked Adam's neck, leaving a nice, dark, bruise. Adam winced in pain, but pleasure. Tuukka pulled down his pants, and then his boxers. Adam moaned at the sight of Tuukka's erection. Tuukka grabbed the bottle of lube from the dresser and started slowing stroking himself. " _Please_ Tuukka, _please_. I _need_ you in me" Adam begged. Tuukka slid his cock inside him and Adam let out a loud moan. "Yes, Tuukka, _more_ ". Tuukka thrusted his hips faster and faster until the words Adam moaned were inaudible. " _Oh yes Tuukka_ , fuck me". Tuukka loved it when Adam said his name, and he especially loved hearing it be moaned. He thrusted even faster and that was it. Adam lost all control and came right there. "Oh God Tuukka, _yes_." He moaned. Seeing Adam so vulnerable made Tuukka want to come, but he held it in. "Your turn" Adam said, smirking. He cupped Tuukka's face and starting slowly kissing him, knowing exactly how to make Tuukka fall apart in his hands. Adam moved one hand down to Tuukka's cock and started to slowly stroke. Tuukka let out a little gasp during their kiss, and Adam loved it. He moved his fingers across the head of Tuukka's dick, smearing the precum. It's taking Tuukka all he's got not to come right there in Adam's hand. Adam started rubbing faster, and faster, still kissing Tuukka while doing so. "Oh _Adam_ " Tuukka moaned. Adam loved knowing he was the only one that could get Tuukka exposed and so defenseless. He stopped rubbing and broke their kiss. He smirked and moved his face down to the level of Tuukka's cock. " _please_..." Tuukka begged. Having Tuukka beg _him_ for pleasure made Adam even more hungry for Tuukka than he already was. He shoved Tuukka's cock into his mouth, taking it whole. "yes, yes - _Adam_..." Tuukka moaned. It didn't take much longer until he came into Adam's mouth. He swallowed and laid down next to Tuukka. He gave Tuukka one last kiss before drifting to sleep.


End file.
